


No rest for the wincEST

by Nodeal90 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nodeal90
Summary: Chapter surgery





	1. Chapter 1

Then japanese dean said: "watshi wa dikku desu uwu" and japanese sam reploaned(neologism: replied/moaned)"I will sue your dikku soon, japanese dean chan" suddenly, they were in front of the court of justice.

Random emo poem by steep cause ana wont let me join the party, so i'll throw my own:

Darkness swallows cucumbers like a bottomless pit. Some tryed to escape, emphasis on tryed. There's no rest for the cucumber of innocence. It will not rest until it's put to rest by this cruel world thet is cruel.

The judge looked at their glittering nude figures and ruled them both clinically insane. That was such a turn on for Japanese sam that he started to violently suck on the hem of one if the lawyer's coats. Japanese Dean though it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The judge wanted to send them to a mental asylum but his obvious arousal hindered him from uttering the words. He threw his judge-wig at jap sam to hide the man's schlong which resembled a pumpkin a little too much for his liking. The rest was totes hot tho!!

Time warp: the morning after

In order to reduce their bureaucratic escapades, sam and dean decided to go celibate as soon as they came(lol) to their senses again. Lately, the love thy once shared had receded quite a bit. There were no "drive save"s, no "love u's, no "do you still want to eat that"s, anymore. In their place was only japanese porn and flaming hot cheetos.

He had a problem with shitting the day after. Just in general he had irritable bowel syndrome, which seemed to be contagious, so the toilet was constantly clogged.

Obese japanese dean sat on the ragged motel couch while sam did some research about babadouks.At least, that was what he pretended to do when in reality he was just fertilizing his footmushroom(from now on we'll be calling them "frooms") with pulverized demon spit.

"Why did you marry me¿" "Cuz u so fanny haha" said dean and nutted.

There had been a lot of things, that Dean and ~~Castiel~~ Sam never talkedenen about. 

"Aren't you sometimes ashamed about the fact that we are in a homosexual relationship?" "We're brothers, so it doesn't count. It stays in the family."

(End off chopstick 1 cuntinyu to nex pagy  
Thx so mch 4 readin guyys we luv sum feetbag)   
Bb luv u   
#froomfroom


	2. Rrrrrr rrrrah rrrrah lol wtf anamomo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter surgery

#### poooop

Castiels pov  
"Hello" said the creepy horror doll. "I will kill myself now" "don't do it, horror doll, we still love u so much bb" butttthe doll uwu'd an dieded right thenere. "Oh [Fug](http://www.schauspielervideos.de/profilecard/schauspieler-fulgencio-morente-gomez.html?print)"

Sams pov  
After finishing dealing with deans toilet episode sam took the toilet brush out for dinner wich earned the moose some stares and whisoers from the other guests at "le definetly france vapiano"but sammbia didn't care. He decided to 

He decided to go skinny dipping after but before he could deliberately slowly and Sexually remove his tights and his thong, he was stopped by a woman chilling next to the murky, luke warm, brown watered pool who screamed something at him with a fake French accent that frankly gave his small cute adorable and SHITTY ears cancer. (trigga wornin Bitcces) he was so insulted that he put the toilet brush back up his ass-

Sets and stumbled while trying to pick up his thong. Typical moose Tuesday.

Deans poverty 

Dean exercised his pancreas as a dripping wet and glistening sammbia smashed in the door a very unfortunate zit on his forehead and with a sour expression. He had gotten braids on his way back. Dean found him enormously attractive like this. He loved the toilet brush sam had tied into his braided man bun.  



End file.
